Sometimes Changes Happen
by UnknownNewborn
Summary: Takes place in Eclipse and goes on. When the Cullens take a newborn in as their own and try to turn her newborn ways. But while doing that, weird things start happening, things change, people are disappearing and new newborns.I own no rights of Twilight.
1. The Fight

Sometimes Changes Happen.

Chapter One.

_I sat there in the darkness, waiting. Waiting for them to stop. As the leafs on the trees brushed against each other, I thought about what I could do. I thought about what would happen if I made a noise or tried running and they would hear me, but mainly what if they saw me. I sat there terrified about thinking about that. It was hard not to look away, with all the fighting and blood everywhere. I hated it. I felt sick. I hated them for what they did to me. Mostly I hated myself. I could have been millions of miles away from here. With all this fighting, I wish I would have. I wish this would have never even happened. I knew when they were done they would be looking for me, if there were any left at this point._

_More blood came and by the looks of it my people weren't winning. All of them dying, or getting badly injured, the ones I knew. But the other ones now what do I say about them. They were amazing! I wondered if they had to fight my kind before. The one that looked awesome was one of the blond males. He looked like he had special training. Military? Maybe._

_There were maybe three of my kind left. And all of the other ones were still standing, Fighting. There were also some werewolves fighting with them, one of them looked like they got hit pretty bad. I stayed in my dark corner of the woods still not knowing what I should do. Thinking in my head I asked myself, "what would the other ones do if they find me? Would they kill me? Would they let me go? Or would they not find me?" Thinking that made me lose all focus on the fight. I went back into reality and looked, now none stood of my kind. Wow they all died I thought they were suppose to be newborns? I thought they were suppose to be tougher and stronger then these vampires. But now I was actually alone. I knew no other vampire I only knew Victoria and Riley but I don't know what happened to them. I watched the other ones as they talked then one of them took off. They looked around to see where he went, I did the same. "Where was he? Did he know where I was? But how?" I got up to take off running just in case. As I turned around I bumped into the one that had the military training. He grabbed me by the arm and took me to where the other ones were._

"Where'd she come from?" A blond woman asked.

He held on to my arm as he led me to a big tall dark haired guy then he held me. " She was in the woods."

"Was she fighting with them?" A dark haired woman asked.

"No, there's no blood or any wounds and I didn't see her when we were fighting."

"So what were you doing?" The tall dark haired guy asked me.

I looked at him, then everybody else, I took a deep breath and let out,"Hiding."

"Hiding? Hiding from what?"The other blond male asked.  
I felt less scared then before, " Because I was scared."

The blond male who asked the pervious question walked up to me,"What were you scared of?"

I looked up at him, " The fighting. I didn't want to fight. I should have never even came here. Are you going to hurt me?"

He chuckled,"Of course not. I'm Carlisle what's your name?" He asked.

I half smiled," My name is Bree."

The dark haired woman walked up to Carlisle and told him something. " You sure?" he asked her. She nodded her head, And walked away.

"Emmett let her go." Carlisle said.

I looked up at Emmet and he was looking at Carlisle. The he let go.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, so why did you come?" He asked.

" I was afraid that Victoria or Riley would hurt me if I didn't."

" I don't think that's gonna be a problem anymore." The other blond male said.

"Why what happened?" I asked. Knowing what could have happened to them...

"Edward killed them, I believe and one of the wolves helped out too." He said.

_Well there goes my "only knowing Victoria and Riley"._

"Their coming." Said a little dark haired girl.

"Oh great." The blond woman said.

"Who? Who's coming?" I asked.

"The Volturi." The blond guy said.

"What? Why?"

"Their coming to see if all the newborns are dead." Carlisle said.

_After hearing that I just wanted to burst out and scream and cry all at the same time. At that moment I knew I was going to die._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Leaving With Edward

"But I m alive. I mean will they kill me?" I asked.

"Yes, If they find you. Alice go find Edward. Hurry." Carlisle said as he looked at the little dark haired girl. She nodded her head and took of in the woods. "Emmett, Jasper move the bodies over there. And Esme, Rosalie watch her." He said as he started walking towards the woods.

The brown haired lady walked up to me and put her arm around me. As the blond girl looked mad, as she went after Carlisle, 'And where are you going?" She asked.

He looked back, "To find Sam and the pack."

"Why? What are they gonna do?" She asked.

"Help maybe?" The voice came from the woods. We all looked to see who it was.

"Wow, that was fast." Jasper said

Alice, a guy, another girl and a pack of wolves came out.

_I sniffed the air as they came out. It smelt of wet dog and a scent that I couldn't compare anything to._

"You saved my job, thanks." Carlisle said to Alice.

"Who s she?" The guy asked.

"Edward this is Bree. She needs our help." The brown haired lady said.

"Isn't she a newborn?" I heard the girl ask Edward.

"Yes." He replied. "With what?"

"She doesn't to be like this, and the Volturi are gonna kill her if they find her." Carlisle said.

_Edward gave Carlisle a "I'm not gonna help her have some one else do it". Look._

"Edward she's not like the rest of them!" Carlisle yelled.

"So she's not crazed and doesn't want to eat every human she smells or sees?" He asked.

_I felt like attacking him for some reason. I knew that s what every newborn did was to kill nonstop. But I was different. And they've killed humans too I knew it. But their eye color was golden brown and not red like mine and the others. Were they like Victoria and Ril_ey? _Did they kill people for food too?_

"Edward get her out of here!" He yelled again.

Edward looked at the girl and told her something, then he walked Bella to one of the wolfs and told it something. The wolf looked at the girl and kneeled down. She got on it s back and Edward kissed her on the forehead.

"Keep her safe." He said as he looked at the wolf.

It nodded it s head and took off running into the woods, tailing behind it was the rest of the pack.

_Werewolves and Vampires working together? That's new._

Edward walked back to where the rest of us were. "Where am I suppose to take her?" He asked.

I looked at Carlisle both Edward and I waiting for an answer.

He sighed, "Take her as far away from here and from where their coming from."

Edward smirked, "And where's that?"

"Shouldn't you know? You do read minds." The blond girl said.

_Wow he reads minds? That s so cool. Great now I m going to have to be careful of what I think._ And as I said that Edward looked at me. Hmm.

"Their coming from the north end." Alice informed.

"There stay away from the north end." Carlisle said.

"Hurry you don t have much time." Alice told us.

"You better be right." He said as he looked at Carlisle.

"Come on." He said and he took off running in the woods. I ran after him.

"So um, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere safe."

_He seemed sure about keeping me safe. But he also seemed like he didn't know where he was taking me. Maybe we would just run around until it's safe to go back, but he knew what he was doing I guess. But My life was in his hands and he knew that. I trusted him and so did Carlisle. I trusted them both.  
_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please comment.**_


	3. Going Places and Trying New Things

_Where were we? Where was he taking me?_ A lot of questions filled my head as to where Edward was taking me.

"Don't worry, they wont find you." He said.

"What?"

He chuckled, "Remember?"

I thought about it and remembered the special power he had which was that he could read minds.

"Yeah, I remember. So where are you taking me?"

"Well were running towards Arizona, and we'll see how far we get."

"Oh." _Arizona? Out of all the places._

He laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, ok."

About an hour past and I had no clue where we were. We stopped and decided that we should take a brake.

"Hey Edward where are we?"

"Flagstaff." He said.

"Cool, so what are we doing here?"

"Well, I'm going hunting. But I don't know what your doing."

"I'll go with you then." I said.

He smiled,"Okay but I don't think you'll like my way of hunting though." He said as he walked more into the woods.

"Are you going like now?"

"Yeah."

"But all the humans are that way. I don't think there's any out there."

"I know, but I have something way different in mind." He took off running into the woods.

Okay then. I ran after him. _Where are you?_ Edward was no where to be seen. Then I think I ran past him. I stopped and walked back to where I had thought I'd seen him.

"Hey um what do you think your doi...

"Shhh." He said as he pointed at a deer eating a patch of grass.

"You eat that?" I asked surprised.

"Yup."

"Your family too?"

"Yep. And your gonna learn how."

I laughed, "Oh am I?"

"Yup."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Okay then." I said still laughing.

He sat there staring at the deer waiting for a right time to attack, I guess.

"I'll be right back."

He said as he sprang up and ran full speed towards the deer. He pounced on top off the deer and cracked it's neck. The poor thing didn't even have time to react. He ripped open it's stomach and started digging in. He looked up at me and had blood all over his mouth.

"Want some?" He asked.

"Uh no thank you."

"You sure? It's no different then human blood."

"I'm pretty sure it's way different."

"Well, there's a different after taste but that's it."

Hmm. "That's it?" I asked stating to get up to walk up to where he was.

"Yeah." He said as he went back to the deer.

It was worth the try. Especially sense his family ate this. I reached the deer and dropped to my knees.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

He looked up again, "Yes now eat."

I lowered my head to the _Ew! ew! It stinks! Ew gross!_

Edward busted out laughing.

"What? It dose!"

"Just plug your nose."

I took his advice and dug in. Eh it didn't taste that different. It was actually good.

"So you like it?"

I lifted my head with blood dripping down my mouth, "I think it tastes way better then human blood."

He looked shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright well eat as much as you can then we can get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah." I said then dug back in.

It took the both of us to devour a whole deer. That's gonna put on some weight. But I was actually proud of myself.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah but you got a little something on you face." I said giggling.

"Oh." He said as he tried wiping the blood off his face. "Is it gone?"

"Yup, all gone. What about me?"

"Your good to go."

"Alright lets go."

"Ok, follow me. But when we get into town were gonna have to take a taxi."

"Why? Is it far?"

"Yeah. Come on." He said as he took off running in the opposite direction. I followed.

We reached town and Edward called a taxi. He said that he'll be here shortly. These dark clouds started rolling in and the air smelt like rain.

"Hey how do you know the mall is far?" I asked.

"Oh I'm a hundred and nine so I've visited here a bunch of times."

_Whoa! A hundred and nine?_

"Yes I'm that old."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way you know because how you know um..

"It's alright."

"Okay good. So how did you becom...

"We'll talk about this later." He said.

"What? Why?"

He pointed at the yellow taxi.

"Oh ok."

We got in the taxi. Edward sat on the left side and me on the right.

"So where you kids going?" The driver asked.

"The shopping center."

"Alrighty. I'll get you there in no time."

"Thanks."

"So can you believe this weather?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, it's not that different from where we come from." Edward said.

"Oh, really and where's that?" He asked.

"Were from Forks, Washington."

The driver laughed, "Really? I moved down there for about a year but then moved here."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?" I asked.

"Well there's really nothing to it. There was just some many people disappearing and stuff."

Me and Edward both looked at each other._ It's because of Victoria, right?_ Edward nodded his head.

"Hey you look kinda familiar. Have I seen you?" The driver asked.

Edward chuckled,"Yeah probably. It's a small town and you basically see the same people everyday or once in awhile."

"Yeah you got that right. What your name kid?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Edward Cull-

"Cullen?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you know my parents?"

"I met like once but everyone talked about you and your four siblings. But they never did mention you."

_What are we suppose to do? He like knows everyone who's in your family!_

"Oh yeah, this is my cousin Becka."

_Becka? That's the best you could do?_

"Oh nice to meet you. I wish we could talk more but we're here."

_That was fast._

Edward pulled out his wallet,"So how much do I owe you?"

"Eight Fifty."

He pulled out the cash and handed it to him,"Here you go. Thanks."

"No problem."

We got out of the taxi and headed for the main entrance.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating soon enough, please leave reviews thank you.**


	4. Getting Something You Didn't Want

_**Author's Note: This Fanfiction Story has nothing to do with the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. Sorry if you thought it was...**_

* * *

It started to sprinkle a little bit. But we got inside just before it stared raining bad.

"So where do you want to go? He asked.

I thought about it for awhile, "Do they have a HotTopic?" **A/N(I do not own HotTopic)**

It took him awhile to answer,"I don't know, lets check on the map."

We walked kinda toward the middle of the mall and looked at the triangular map.

"HotTopic?"He asked.

"Yup."

He looked under all the Categories that had started with the letter "H".

"It's not here."

I looked at the map and saw the words in bold black letters **HOTTOPIC**. _Tsk no HotTopic in this mall? My Aunt Christina._I lifted my finger towards the word as Edward smiled and said,"Oh there it is! See I told you I could find it!"

I looked at him mad,"No Fair!"

He chuckled "See you wish you could read minds."

"Pshh yeah right. Reading minds seems like the weirdest and uncomfortable thing to do."

"Why?"

"Ok what if." I took a moment to figure out something that would seem weird and gross,"What if someone did a silent fart, and nobody knew, including you. And then you start reading their mind and their like Ha Ha I farted and nobody knows!" We both started laughing but I hope he knew that I was being serious.

"Yeah well it does get pretty weird. Like one time in history class this guy said that his butt itched."

I laughed even harder when he said that. It was hard for me not to laugh infront of people, because I have this squeaky laugh and it's embarrassing.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He had to get the words out but he didn't do a very good job. "Yup!"

I laughed so loud that this couple walking by us looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ahmm, so uh you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah it's over here." He said as walked toward the elevator, I followed.

We walked in the elevator and the people that looked at me crazy scooted towards the other side.

_Ok Then_

The elevator took us up and the people quickly walked out.

"What's their problem?" Edward asked trying to hold back his smile.

"Oh like you dont already know."

He let his smile lose and walked towards the store. We walked into HotTopic and whoa so much stuff.

"Alright lets do some shopping!" I said.

Edward sighed,"Oh great, I can already tell you and Alice are gonna get along just fine."

"Um ok." I said as I walked towards the band t-shirts. There wasn't anything different from the one I'd been to. So I made my way towards the movie shirts. Of course they had a bunch of shirts and posters of Taylor Launter. But their was something else that caught my eye it was a Camp Crystal Lake shirt. **A/N(I do not own Friday the 13th)** Which was like awesome! I grabbed my size and went over to the bottoms. I found a black pair of skinny jeans with red lining and grabbed those. I started walking towards the cashier with Edward following behind me.

"I'm done you ready?"

"Your Done?" He asked surprised.

I looked at him confused,"Um yeah why?"

"Oh well maybe you and Alice won't get along as well as I thought you'd would. But then again Alice likes anyone same for Esme."

"OK." I made it to the cashier and gave her my stuff. I waited till she got done ringing them up. I pulled out the last of my money and gave it to her and received my bag and the receipt. We started walking out of the store while doing that a young looking lady walked in with a small child, he looked to be at least six or seven. They seemed fine until the little boy tripped over a railing and started bleeding. I sniffed the air as the blood swept across my face. I started to feel like a crazy person. But before I had time to react or to turn around Edward put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the elevator.

I looked up at him, "You...You stopped me!"

"Well yeah." He said as he kept his eyes focused on the elevator numbers going down.

The elevator stopped and we went out of the mall it was still raining but none of us seemed to care. We walked a little ways towards the woods that were by the mall. We walked more into the woods as I said,"Thanks."

"Yeah your welcome."

"Hey all I know is that, that lady better get some free stuff or sue them."

"You got that right."

There was complete silence but of course I had to ruin it. "Hey how come you didn't...like..you...know"

"I've been around human blood way longer then you have. And I guess you can say I'm trained to control my thirst and not attack."

"Oh is the rest of your family like that?"

"Yes. Carlisle is the best at it. Jasper is the worst but hes getting better at it. And the rest are a little below me but higher then Jasper.

"Oh. So why do you guys eat animals instead of humans?"

"Mostly because none of us want to be monsters. Mostly me."

"So how did you become like this?" I asked.

He sighed,"It happened in 1901. I was seventeen and dying of Spanish influenza. I was pretty much dead by time Carlisle found me, but not completely. Carlisle had walked up to me and whispered I'm Sorry it'll all be over soon. Then he bit me on the neck. And the pain...It was unbearable and the worst pain I have ever felt. But I think Carlisle was in the most pain."

"But why?"

"He changed me then with his wife Esme, who now is our mom for certain reasons."

"So that's how?"

"Yeah."

"Wow your story is way more touching then mine."

"Oh you have a story?"

"Well everyone does."

"Do you mind sharing it?"

"Well.."

"I shared mine."

I thought about. _He did share his and his was a better story and mine is mostly my fault but he wants to know so._

"Alright but it's kinda long so yeah."

"It's alright I got time." He said as he made him self at home by a big tree I went to the by it.

"Ok it all started when...

* * *

**_What's Bree's Story?_** Thank you so much for being patient sorry I took me forever to update! But I hoped all of you liked this chapter please leave your reviews!


	5. Author's Note

Hello... Sorry but it is going to take me at least four weeks (maybe even more) for me to update this story.

I'm sorry, I thought I was gonna be able to update a few weeks ago and weeks and weeks before that.

I am writting this on my friend's computer... I am having major computer problems right now, and I don't have

enough money to buy one anytime soon.

I am very sorry.

-UnknownNewborn 


End file.
